


My Bloody Valentine

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	My Bloody Valentine

Frank pushes the door to his and Gerard’s apartment and smells lavender right away, he raises an eyebrow when he sees candles. He shakes his head and sets his bag down following the rose peddles on the floor.

They lead to the bedroom and when he swings the door open his eyes widen, there's blood everywhere and Gerard laying on the floor. Frank rubs over to him and flops him over to see a knife sticking out of him.  
“Oh god” Frank sobs and shakes Gerard “no no you can't be dead please no” he yells.

Frank shakes him over and over again calling his name but he doesn't move.  
Frank pulls Gerard into his lap and freaks his head soft his chest, Frank frantically whispers 'I love you' over and over again.

Frank rocks back and forth sobbing into Gerards hair gripping the back of his head.  
Frank hears something smash and then he's being pulled away from Gerard “no no please he's not dead he can't be” he screams.He fights the person holding him trying to get to Gerards but they're dragging him out of the apartment.

Franks so hysterical they ask him if he needs to go to a hospital but he just wants to go back inside. “Sir we’re going to need you to tell us what happened” Frank furrows his eyebrows “he's dead”.

  
“We know that but what happened” Frank shoves his head into his hands “I just walked in the door everything looked fine it just looked like a romantic night and I walked into the room and he was laying on the floor”. He sees two paramedics leaving the apartment with a body bag and stands up but they hold him back. 

“No please I need to see him he can't be dead” he screams.


End file.
